


The Moons' Shadow Pt 2

by QueenCoeurl



Series: AH Destiny AU [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Language, Scarification, Torture, ah destiny au, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireteam AH struggle with finding a way to handle Ryan’s command of the Hive. The Vanguard won’t like this. Can ancient enemies truly become allies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moons' Shadow Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> AU belongs to madkingray (tumblr), heavily inspired and motivated by the work of nerdy-kins (tumblr) and mrpinstripesuit (tumblr)

 The instant Ryan’s feet hit solid ground he rushed forward to his vault. Moving in Jack’s armour was a constant struggle. It was far too tight in the shoulders and much too loose in the waist.

Jack and Geoff teleported in and spotted Ryan already busily emptying his vault.

Geoff approached him, “Ryan, could you look more suspicious? Calm down.” He turned to check if anyone was looking their way.

Ryan muttered something in reply but continued moving his equipment around until he had to start destroying that which his ghost could not carry.

Jack came and stood by the vault terminal beside Ryan. He poked at the interface but his attention was on Ryan.

“Ryan slow down.” Jack said quietly.

 But Ryan couldn’t. He couldn’t let them know how ill he had become the instant they had crossed into the city. How his head began to spin and his gut contort. How his muscles had begun to uncontrollably shake.

 He reached up to wipe away the sweat that was running down his brow and into his eyes. His hand only hit his helm and he felt foolish.

 Was this the power of the Traveller? Is this how it kept enemies at bay?

 Was he really now the enemy?

“Are you shaking?” Geoff noticed how Ryan’s fingers moved with decreased accuracy.

Wordlessly Ryan waved his concern away and finished sorting his items. He straightened with a deep breath.

“I need to leave. I can’t be here.” Ryan summoned his ghost.

Geoff grabbed his hand, “Whoa, what the fuck? You just got here!” He felt how Ryan’s arm was quaking, “Shit. What’s going on? You’re rattling more than a startled Thrall.”

Jack immediately approached and removed Ryan’s helm.

Ryan was wide-eyed and covered in cold sweat, “It’s the Traveller. It doesn’t want me here.”

Jack’s expression was all concern, “Geoff get the lads. Ryan let’s get you out into the Cosmodrome.” He wiped Ryan’s brow and returned his helm to his head.

“Jack is he right? About the Traveller?” Geoff asked.

“Only one way to know, and it requires us getting him out of here.” Jack told him and then ordered Ryan’s ghost to get him to the Cosmodrome.

Ryan was teleported away and the two warlocks watched as his ship sped out of the city.

Geoff was left cursing to himself as Jack used his ghost to contact the lads.

“This is worse than we thought. So much worse.” Geoff muttered.

“We need to move quickly and get to him before he disappears on us again.” Jack explained, “He’s not in a good state and we can’t guess how long he’ll wait for us before returning to where he feels safe.”

Geoff furrowed his brow, “The Hive. I refuse to believe he’s that far gone.”

“Geoff it’s been months. Almost a year. We weren’t there for the majority of it… We weren’t there for him.” Jack pulled out his own ghost again and prepared for transport, “Anything that happens is as much our fault as his.”

“Don’t talk like that. It’s Ryan you’re talking about. It’s not our fault if the Traveller can’t understand that.” Geoff called up his own ghost, “We haven’t lost him yet.”

 

~*~

Jack landed softly on the tundra. He called his ghost up and had it look for Ryan. It was able to pick up the signal from Ryan’s ghost out in the direction of the Rocket Yard.

 He began to summon his sparrow when he was interrupted by a transmission.

“A transmission from the Speaker, on all channels.” His ghost introduced then played the message, “Guardians. Earlier today the enemy breached our walls. The City, our sanctuary, has been intruded upon by the Darkness. We know the Traveller is weak, but such a test of its strength has never before been attempted. Our enemies are becoming bolder, Guardians, and although the Traveller was able to repel this single threat, we cannot allow such a breach in security again. For the minions of the darkness will only return, and in greater number.

Remain vigilant Guardians.”

Jack summoned his sparrow with a worried grumble. Ryan was definitely listening in to that, and was probably ready to flee again.

 He followed the signal until it took him all the way to The Blast.

 The claustrophobic corridor was a common battleground between the Hive and Fallen. The old metal buildings and fallen pipes provided lots of cover in a firefight and even more places to hide.

 He heard the sounds of shots being exchanged, which was the norm in this area, and began his search by attempting to contact Ryan directly.

 To his surprise Ryan responded, “Hey Jack. Is the rest of the team here yet?” He sounded slightly winded.

 "It’s just me so far. Where you at?“ Jack answered.

"Just clearing some Dregs and Vandals.” Ryan answered.

Jack smiled; Ryan was at least being productive, “Did you get that message from the Speaker as well?”

Ryan gave a huff, “I don’t think there’s anyone within the solar system who didn’t.” He gave a shout as he took down a Vandal.

 "And?“ Jack prompted.

"And what? Are you curious as to how it made me feel? If anything it only reassured me of my suspicions, and proved that they don’t have the information to track me down.” Ryan sounded irritated.

That hadn’t been the type of answer Jack was looking for, “That’s really all you have to say?” He got off of his sparrow and walked towards the sounds of battle.

“What do you want me say? That I’m scared? Horrified? I’ve gone through those emotions already, and honestly having the ambiguity removed is only comforting at this point.” Ryan argued, “Just because you all denied what was happening to me, doesn’t mean I was blind to it.”

Jack passed through an old hollow building and out to the other side. He watched as Ryan leapt from the top of a pile of shipping containers, Hive blade in hand.

Ryan slammed the blade down on the ground, cleaving a Dreg in two, sending a shockwave of Hive magic and void energy outwards to disintegrate several Shanks.

“See you’re still using that sword.” Jack commented.

Ryan looked up and saw Jack as the Fallens’ ether evaporated, “Is it so surprising to see a minion of the Darkness using a Hive blade?” The sarcasm was biting.

Jack frowned deeply; Ryan might have denied being upset by the transmission but it was clear it bothered him greatly. He noticed Ryan had also changed out of Jack’s armour and back into his own. The Hive markings had a dull glow to them but were still quite eye catching.

“If you run around in that armour, a minion of darkness is exactly what others will see.” Jack pointed out.

“If you think I was going to fight wearing your armour, you’re nuts. I like living.” Ryan snapped.

 The sound of sparrows approaching silenced them both.

Ryan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he recognized the riders as Geoff and the lads.

 They dismounted and rushed forward towards Jack and Ryan.

“Ryan!” Gavin shouted in greeting and jumped him. He released him and stepped back, giving him a good look over, “You smell bloody mingy, you do.”

“Really Gavin? That’s the first thing you say?” Michael turned back to Ryan and grabbed him by the forearm, pulling him forward into an embrace, “Don’t disappear again, motherfucker.”

 Ray put his arm around Ryan and grabbed him by the shoulder, “All that matters is that we’re a team again.”

Ryan scoffed, “If only.”

Gavin bounced back into view once Ray let go of Ryan, “Seriously though, you smell like back end of an Ogre.”

“How could you possibly know what Ogre ass smells like?” Michael retorted.

“It’s that black liquid that the Hive keep on the moon right?” Ray was able to recognise it.

Ryan nodded.

Gavin made a noise of disgust, “We need to dump you and your armour in a lake with some soap.”

“His stink is honestly the least of our concerns right now.” Geoff interrupted. He hadn’t told the Lads much of anything other than that they needed to meet Ryan in the Cosmodrome.

Ryan laughed at that, “Yeah? I think that’s a prime contender for understatement of the year.”

Jack shook his head, “You all heard the Speaker’s message?”

There were nods all around.

Geoff gestured towards Ryan, Jack and himself, “That was us.”

“Specifically, it was me.” Ryan corrected.

“You didn’t try and bring Hive to the Tower did you?” Michael asked jokingly. He didn’t hear any hints of laughter, “You did?!”

“No. Michael, I’m not an imbecile.” Ryan sighed, “That was the Speakers reaction to _my_ presence at the Tower.”

“What’d you do? Shit in his cereal?” Ray crossed his arms, “Even Toland didn’t get called a minion of Darkness when he was losing it.”

 "Was it the smell?“ Gavin spoke up.

"Oh my god, Gavin. Just let that die.” Jack scolded.

 "Take off the helmet Ryan.“ Geoff ordered.

Ryan rolled his head and groaned, "It’s damn cold here.” but he let his ghost place his sword in storage so he could grab his helmet with both hands. He pulled it up off of his head, and looked at his friends. Their helmets hid their reactions, so in the silence that followed he focused on watching his breath rise in the air.

 It was Gavin that broke the silence, “Bloody Hell, Ryan.”

Michael crossed his arms, “I don’t see what the big deal is. So he’s looks like he’s covered in charcoal. It doesn’t mean shit.”

Ryan wasn’t sure how much to divulge. The physiological changes were far beyond what was visible. Should he tell them about how he could understand the chemical messages of the Hive and how he now made the same pheromones? How he could command them without uttering a word? What about how his jaw ached and he feared losing his teeth only to have them replaced with God knows what? He wasn’t even going to begin to explain how his vision had changed; he was far more comfortable in gloomy twilight than direct light.

“Ryan, say something in Hive.” Geoff snapped him back to the present.

“Like - like what?” Ryan stuttered. At least the change in his vocal chords was easy to demonstrate.

“I don’t fucking know, anything!” Geoff waved his hands around.

“We know he can speak Hive.” Ray stated, “We learned that from a recording of his in the Vault of Glass.”

Michael and Gavin nodded.

Gavin clarified, “Made mention of how terrible your accent is, and how they’d have to be idiots to believe you as one of them.”

Jack looked at Ryan, “I’d argue your accent is spot on.”

 Ryan shook his head, “No, no. Those recordings are old, my accent _was_ terrible.”

“Then say something.” Geoff urged.

 Ryan gave it a quick thought and settled on something that wouldn’t require him to screech or shriek, and instead simply click and growl, “ _That small thrall_ \- Uh - _scratches._ ” He stated.

 The fireteam members looked to each other.

“At least it wasn’t the Wizard scream-o this time.” Geoff commented.

“The fuck did you say?” Michael was genuinely curious.

“I avoided the ‘scream-o’ for obvious reasons.” Ryan explained and then turned to Michael, “I said 'That small thrall scratches.’ Which in I now realize alliterates nicely in English.”

“That’s freaky.” Gavin muttered.

Michael turned to all of them, “I don’t see the problem. This can only be useful.”

Jack removed his helm and ran his fingers through his hair with an exhale, “Michael, he doesn’t just speak Hive; he commands them.”

Michael made an exaggerated shrugging motion, “Fucking bonus!”

“Michael-”  Ryan started.

“No.” Michael waved him silent and walked over to grab him by the shoulder tightly. He looked at the rest of the fireteam, “We were all freaking out. Thinking we would lose you to the Hive for good. We’re not idiots and saw the way you were acting. But this, this is the best possible outcome.”

“I don’t think you’re-” Jack began.

“What? Understanding? From my point of view Ryan has control of the Hive and not the other way around.” He glanced at Ray, “This isn’t a Vex brainwash scenario. It’s Ryan, and he’s got control of this.”

“I appreciate your faith in me, but they see me as the new Crota. This goes beyond command and into worship territory.” Ryan tried to articulate.

 "So? It doesn’t change who you are. The Speaker can suck a dick if he can’t see that.

 You have taken control of the enemy; that means they ain’t the enemy no more. One less front to worry about, and more allies to fight everyone else.“ Michael laughed, "Who cares if you have to smell funny to do it?”

“Michael, The Speaker doesn’t know it’s Ryan, he hasn’t even seen Ryan. But he was able to pick up that he was at the Tower. Not just that, but he sensed him as a threat to the Traveller.” Geoff elaborated.

“Not to mention Ryan’s reaction to the Traveller’s light…” Jack added.

 Ray was quick to put the two together, “That’s why we’re out here… The Traveller attacked Ryan didn’t it?”

Ryan looked away and to the ground.

“It tried to kill him.” Jack looked at Ryan sadly.

“It’s clear I’m no longer welcome at The Tower, and without The Traveller’s light I’m not exactly a Guardian anymore am I?” Ryan spoke quietly. He’d known it for a while, but saying it out loud hurt anew.

 "Doesn’t make you an enemy.“ Michael stated and frowned.

 "Doesn’t make me a trustworthy ally either.” Ryan argued, “My loyalties have been split; you can’t know whose best interests I will act on.”

 "I’m calling bullshit. Your decisions are still yours.“ Michael pointed at him aggressively, "You’re not the enemy unless you decide to be. Screw what people think.”

 "Well what people think matters quite a bit if it means a bounty on your head.“ Jack wanted to be as optimistic as Michael but knew that this situation meant nothing but trouble.

 Geoff grunted in agreement, "I can’t speak for Ryan, but if Guardians start coming after me and it’s me or them; I’m not going to just rollover and become a tick on the bounty board.

 And once you spill Guardian blood; kill them for good… This isn’t the Crucible… Killing Guardians isn’t easily explained, especially if you just happen to have the might of the Hive to defend you.”

Ryan smirked, “And how long until defending yourself justifies preemptive measures?”

 "If you start killing Guardians then we’ll start worrying.“ Michael concluded.

 A silence fell among the group, with no one knowing what to say.

Shifting his weight it was Ray who broke the silence, "So are you the reason for the Hive’s retreat from the Cosmodrome and surface of the moon?”

Ryan gave a shallow nod, “I called most of them back to the Hellmouth. It was a less than popular decision.”

“Most?” Gavin picked up on his language choice.

 "Had to keep a few in position just for information reasons.“ Ryan explained.

"So spies.” Geoff corrected.

“Spies, sentries, scouts - Call them what you want.” Ryan responded.

“When you say is was a 'less than popular’ decision, what do you mean? Are you at threat of a revolt?” Jack was concerned.

 Ryan shook his head to dismiss Jack’s concern, “No, don’t worry about it. Their politics aren’t like ours. By the very nature of their communications lying isn’t possible, so secret meetings between revolutionaries don’t exist. It’s very upfront. If you disagree with someone you challenge them. Winner gets to impose their will.”

 "And by challenge you mean what?“ Ray asked.

 Ryan made a noise of hesitation, "Weeeellllllll, you have the option of seceding to the challenger and having them assume your rank, or you accept their challenge. That begins a fight to the death, so it doesn’t happen unless both parties are really dead set on their opinion of what to do.”

“Oh my god, so by saying it was unpopular you literally killed everyone who wanted otherwise.” Gavin gasped.

“I’ve killed a lot more Hive for considerably less justification.” Geoff said with a wave, “You’re fully capable of handling anyone that comes at you now that all the big guys are dead.”

“Except Oryx.” Jack pointed out, “And we have no clue who, what, or where he/she/it is.”

 "Except Oryx.“ Ryan confirmed.

"Any headway on who Oryx is? On our end we’ve found nothing.” Geoff hoped Ryan had some clue that could save them from further reading.

Ryan shrugged, “Honestly haven’t found anything proving it to be a physical entity. The more I see the name mentioned the more it appears to be the Hive’s name for their understanding of the Darkness. And if I’m wrong, and Oryx is a bigger badder version of Crota, then we have more to worry about than my life.”

 "You could always secede? Let him take command, and then use that human legacy of lying and sabotage to completely blindside them.“ Ray suggested, "Bring in the full force of the Guardians where it hurts most.”

Ryan chuckled at that, while Gavin wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“We’re Awoken, not Human.” Gavin muttered.

Michael gave Gavin a punch in the shoulder, “Sorry to burst your bubble but the Human legacy is yours too, buddy.”

Jack brought them back to the issue at hand, “So now what do we do? We have to keep the Vanguard unaware of Ryan, and that won’t be easy once they learn he isn’t returning to the Tower. They may even put a bounty on getting him back. I wouldn’t put it passed Ikora to do so; you know how protective she is of our order.”

“I can deal with Ikora, and if Ryan wants to be available to speak to her via Ghost, then we might be able to smooth things out. If anything, we need to worry about Cayde.” Geoff began to lay it out.

 Ray nodded, “Us Hunters have a habit of finding our way into places we shouldn’t be. Being able to turn invisible helps that. If the Vanguard learns of Ryan it will be from a Hunter.”

 Ryan was flattered that his team was already working out how to handle the situation. He didn’t feel worthy of their loyalty after abandoning them like he did. He’d expected a scolding, an angry lecture, even violence, but not a willingness to accept it and make it work.

 Geoff noticed the expression of relief on Ryan’s face, “Oh don’t lower your guard yet, shit dick. I’m still going to whoop you once all of this is dealt with, but we’re a team. So I’m going to do my darndest to keep you alive until I can kill you for creating this mess!”

“Aww,” Ray cooed, “He really does love us.”

Gavin giggled.

Geoff whipped around to look at Gavin, “Just for that, you’re heading to the Hellmouth with Ryan.”

“Wot?!” Gavin was glad they couldn’t see him pale, “Ray made the comment!”

“Ryan,” Geoff ignored Gavin’s squawks of protest, “Do whatever you need to do to keep the Hive and patrolling Guardians from interacting. The rest of us are going to deal with tying up loose ends so the Vanguard doesn’t grow suspicious.”

 "Could I still busy the Hive with the Fallen or do I call a full retreat from sight of any Guardians? I can’t ask the Hive to not defend themselves if fired upon by Guardians.“ Ryan asked.

Geoff took a moment to think about it, ” If you let up on the Fallen, especially on the moon, they’ll just flood the area. The Vanguard is already curious as to why Hive activity on the moon has decreased, so try to keep everything at a normal level.“

Ryan gave a curt nod in understanding.

"Oh and don’t let Gavin hurt himself.” Geoff added.

Gavin grumbled angrily as Ryan looked towards him.

  Ryan suddenly remembered something, “Actually I’d rather go alone if it means Gavin can aid Ray.”

“Yeah, let me help Ray, yeah?” Gavin nodded too eagerly.

“Ray’s fine. We need you to get over your fear of the moon sooner rather than later. Ryan won’t let them touch you.” Geoff explained.

Ryan wanted to protest but stopped himself, “You’ll be unharmed.” He assured Gavin instead.

Gavin didn’t look at all comforted and drew his arms close to his body.

 Michael went over to him and put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, “You’ll be fine boi.”

 

 ~*~

 Ryan wasn’t a fan of how closely Gavin was following him as they made their way through the entry to the Hive catacombs by the Hellmouth. He did fully understand why Gavin was so timid though, the depths they had navigated to get to Crota had been nothing but treacherous. The Hunter didn’t do well with unseen enemies, and convincing him that the green eyes peering at him from the shadows were no longer hostile was going to take time.

Ryan was proud that he had at least managed to convince Gavin to stow his weapons. It was clear Gavin was wildly uncomfortable and that would only mean an itchy trigger finger.

 The two of them made their way down passing by Acolytes and Thralls as if they were royalty. Hive members stopped what they were doing to clear their path and turn towards them in welcome.

“Is this normal?” Gavin whispered as a group of Knights dropped to one knee.

“In their minds I went into the heart of the enemy’s stronghold and returned alive.” Ryan waved his question away, “They don’t act so pious usually - unless ceremony dictates it. Just ignore them; you have no need to observe or acknowledge their custom.”

“Do you?” Gavin asked.

Ryan sighed, “Unfortunately yes. Which is something I need to speak to you about. The Hive Witches and Wizards consider me of their order. I have been inducted as Hive and accepted as owner of the Osmium throne, but according to their strict castes; I have none.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” Gavin admitted.

Ryan stopped walking and turned towards him to better explain, “Only Wizards and Witches can use Hive magic. As a Warlock, Hive magic was relatively easy for me to pick up. So now they have someone who is neither Witch nor Wizard using Hive magic.

 By their laws I am considered Hive, but I have no designation as Knight, Acolyte, Thrall, Wizard, or Ogre. Those are roles they are molded into, and they have many rites they must pass in order to be considered a functional member of their society.”

“So they don’t know what to classify you as? Why does it matter?”

“It matters because everything they do revolves around knowing your role and what comes with it. It’s difficult for us to find it as important because we are all physically identical by comparison.”

“That’s racist.” Gavin mumbled.

 A small smile appeared in Ryan’s lips, “The Wizards consider me one of their own, but as such it means I haven’t 'graduated’ into being a full fledged Hive magic user. If I’m to govern them I need to be their understanding of a mature adult. It garners respect.”

“Bloody mental, it is.”

Ryan shrugged, “I see it as if the Vanguard were toddlers instead of respected and experienced Guardians. If Cayde were replaced by some child off the street, how willingly would you follow orders given?”

Gavin furrowed his brow, “Yeah, but if that random kid was the one who killed Crota, I’d be more willing to listen to what he had to say.”

“But you would still always wonder about his qualifications, and possibly begin to ask whether he defeated Crota at all. Maybe he was just lucky?” Ryan tried to position it so he would understand.

That explanation had Gavin nodding, “Alright, I get it. What do the rites for a Wizard include then? Is it some sort of test? Knowledge or physical?”

Ryan turned back around and started walking once more, “That’s the reason I didn’t want you coming.”

Gavin followed him once more, but felt his gut contort in fear, “Why?”

 Ryan sighed, “Because to the Hive the greatest gift you can give the gods isn’t money, time, or even sacrifices. It’s suffering. The more pain you endure the more devout you are.”

Gavin grabbed Ryan by the arm, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you bloody mean? They are going to ritualistically torture you?”

“More or less.” Ryan frowned, “There’s more to it but to us that’s an accurate summation.”

“And you’re just willingly going to do it?!” Gavin squawked.

Ryan refused to answer, “This is why I wanted to be alone. I don’t need your judgement… or concern.”

“Bollocks! Who else will stop you from destroying yourself?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “If you don’t shut up about it I’ll have you locked away until it’s over.”

“And how is that fair? If you’re not going to help yourself, then I’ll have to be the voice of reason making sure you don’t get yourself killed!”

“They aren’t trying to kill me.” Ryan argued, “I’ll live, and be better for it.”

“How do you know they won’t just take the chance to kill you? Wizards are bloody intelligent and will see the opportunity.”

“How many times do I have to say that Hive can’t lie?”

“Oi and I bet a Hive was the one to tell you that!” Gavin raised his voice.

Ryan groaned in irritation, “No they didn’t, because lying isn’t a concept they have!”

 The shriek of a Wizard carried down the hall, silencing Gavin and making him move closer to Ryan once more.

“ _The ritual must commence! Beneath the unified realms, you must claim your birthright!”_ The wizard screamed as it approached.

“What’s going on?” Gavin asked Ryan.

“ _I am ready to proceed, but first my battle brother must be settled.”_ Ryan replied to the Wizard.

 A small group of Acolytes entered the hall at that. They made their way towards Gavin.

“Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed and backed away.

“Gavin, I’m going to do this whether you like it or not.” Ryan gestured to the Acolytes, “Go with them and they’ll make you comfortable while you wait… Comfortable by Hive standards; so it won’t be great but it will be better than nothing.”

“You’re right insane if you think I’m going to leave you to the Wizards!” Gavin stated.

“What then? You’d rather watch?!” Ryan was losing patience.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably, “Well, no… but I could make sure they don’t kill you.”

  “For the last time, they’re not going to kill me!” Ryan repeated. He switched to Hive, “ _My battle brother does not wish to leave me in your care. We are in disagreement.”_

 The Wizard swayed slightly in the air and cocked it’s head, “ _All are welcome to witness the rites, even if they belong to the Light.”_

“See Gavin?” Ryan gestured to the Wizard, “You’re not allowed to come anyway.” He lied.

Gavin turned to the Wizard and straightened his posture, “Like hell I’m not going!” He looped his arm around Ryan’s, “Where he goes, I go!”

Ryan rolled his whole head, “Gavin, for the last fucking time-”

“No!” Gavin turned on him immediately, “You don’t have a choice here!”

 Ryan narrowed his eyes and looked at Gavin angrily. He spoke in Hive, “ _He wishes to witness. Do not allow him to interfere._ ”

Gavin stared back at him, “I’m coming.”

 Ryan scowled and started walking once again, following the the Wizard.

Gavin smirked, pleased with himself, and ensured to remain close to Ryan in case of any attempt to lose him.

 It seemed like ages before they stopped in a medium sized chamber deep within the moon. Chains were draped across the arched ceiling, providing meager light via small crystals hanging down from them.

 In the middle of the chamber was a large flat altar with deep ruins carved around its sides. The stone floor was covered in arcane Hive symbology with many glowing faintly green. Around the edges of the chamber were pools of the black liquid.

 As they crossed a small walkway to the center of the room, Gavin realized that there were not multiple pools but only one. Their walkway was a bridge to the central area that was an island in the black water.

 He tried not to gag as Ryan removed his helm; Gavin could only imagine how strong the stench was, but Ryan appeared unfazed.

Numerous Wizards and a few Witches swooped into the room from various entrances that quickly closed behind them.

Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when the door he had come through open once more and a large group of Knights made their way through. They stood close behind Gavin and he didn’t enjoy how they towered over him.

Ryan saw the Knights and smiled. They had wanted to claim Ryan as one of their own since he was also a sword wielder, but the Wizards had made a stronger argument. The Acolytes had laid claim to him as well, arguing that his size and body structure most closely resembled theirs. However, without further proof their argument was quickly dismissed.

 Gavin watched as the Wizards surrounded Ryan, blocking him from view. This made him nervous but he remained where he was. Unless Ryan called for him by name he wouldn’t interfere; he feared an angry Warlock more than a swarm of Wizards.

 Once the Wizards backed off, Gavin saw Ryan lying on the alter. His armor had been removed and he only had a rough spun sheet draped over him.

 He looked cold and uncomfortable.

 A flicker of light caught Gavin’s attention and he looked to his right to see Ryan’s Ghost had joined him on the sidelines.

“Do you know what they’re going to do to him?” Gavin asked the Ghost quietly.

 The Ghost turned its optic to him with a twitch, “I have an idea.”

“Care to share?” Gavin urged.

 The Ghost stayed silent and turned back to Ryan.

 Gavin crossed his arms, “You two are bloody perfect for each other.” He muttered angrily.

 A Wizard broke off from the group and floated down towards Ryan. Its hands began to burn with green flame.

 As it reached out towards him, Ryan closed his eyes and turned his head away.

 

Gavin bent over double and grabbed himself as Ryan began to scream. He’d heard all of his team members scream on occasion, but not like this. Never like this.

 He wanted to be sick.

 

 Gavin’s Ghost appeared below his face after an unknown amount of time. Its presence was enough to snap Gavin back to the present. He realized that all was now quiet.

With shaking limbs Gavin rushed to his feet. Seeing the altar was now empty and being cleaned of blood by an Acolyte, his heart skipped a beat. Where was Ryan? That was a lot of blood.

Ryan’s Ghost hovered forward towards the black liquid at the far wall, and Gavin was quick to spot Ryan’s face above water level.

 He raced towards him, nearly knocking Ryan’s Ghost to the ground. Without thinking he jumped into the liquid in full armour and pulled Ryan upwards to ensure he wouldn’t drown.

“His vitals are fine. He needs time to recover.” Ryan’s Ghost informed.

Gavin’s own Ghost appeared and illuminated Ryan to aid Gavin in inspecting him.

“Come on, Ryan. Wake up.” Gavin gently said and pat him on the side of his face hoping to bring him to.

 It was like sitting in a pool of ink. Anything below the surface was lost to the abyss.

Gavin pushed thoughts of having to scrub his armour clean to the back of mind. There was probably no saving his cloak.

 A sliver of glowing green signalled to Gavin that Ryan was slowly opening his eyes.

“Ryan! Hey, speak to me.” He tried to elicit reaction.

Ryan’s eyes opened half way, and Gavin was quick to notice something.

 He pulled one of Ryan’s eyelids open.

“Bloody Hell, Ryan.” He dropped his eyelid.

Ryan’s eyes glowing green wasn’t unusual, that’s just how they Awoken were, but it was always limited to the iris. Now his eyes were identical to those of the Hive; solid glowing green with no pupil or other features to speak of.

Gavin looked back to the altar and saw that the Acolyte had finished cleaning. A Wizard floated in holding bundled up fabric.

 It looked to Gavin and gave a chattering shriek.

 He had no idea what it was saying, “Oi, do I look like I can understand you?!”

 The Wizard clicked and chattered some more. It approached with the bundled fabric and gestured towards Ryan.

 Gavin realized the fabric was clothing.

 He was then hit with a second realization.

Gavin dropped Ryan as if he had suddenly become electrically charged.

 Ryan, still barely conscious, slid beneath the surface blowing bubbles.

Gavin panicked and scrambled to lift Ryan back above the surface.

 The Wizard clicked in curiosity as it watched Gavin shoulder Ryan’s right arm all while looking away and attempting to distance himself.

“You shut up!” Gavin pointed at the Wizard. He gave a quick glance back to ensure Ryan was above the water. The glance became a stare as he saw all the scars Ryan was now sporting across his arm and shoulders. They were almost black against his already darkened skin, and were far from random in their placement.

 He could only imagine how the rest of him must look.

Ryan coughed and spat up some black liquid. It quickly became a coughing fit to clear his lungs.

Gavin was unsure how to help so he gave Ryan a light pat on his shoulder.

“Who tried to drown me?” Ryan coughed.

 Embarrassed, Gavin stammered trying to explain but then noticed the smile on Ryan’s lips. Ryan was joking.

“Bloody sausage.” Gavin huffed and felt Ryan start to hold his own weight.

“I appreciate it.” Ryan removed his right arm from around Gavin’s shoulders.

Ryan turned and began to pull himself up out of the pool.

Gavin turned away from him to give him some privacy. He tapped his Ghost to let it know it could switch off its flashlight.

Gavin heard the Wizard and Ryan exchange some words and figured that the sooner he got out of this liquid the better it would be for his armour. He grabbed at the stone until he found secure hand holds and pulled himself up onto the ground. His armour clattered on the stone as he worked on getting himself upright.

 "Pretty slippy - wouldn’t have expected it to be this bad.“ Gavin chuckled in an attempt to make conversation.

"Thanks for jumping in. I know how much you hate the stuff.” Ryan responded.

 Gavin shrugged, “Ah, no, with full armour on I don’t have to touch or smell it if I don’t want to… It’s fine.”

Ryan looked at the back of Gavin’s head, “You don’t have to stare at the wall; I promise it’s not that interesting.”

“You decent?” He peeked over his shoulder to make sure, before turning around fully, “Didn’t want to watch you flapping about.”

 Ryan grabbed his forehead and exhaled while shaking his head.

Ryan was indeed fully dressed and his Wizard attendant was fussing over how the fabric lay.

 If he hadn’t looked like a Hive Lord before, he definitely did now. His previous armour was covered in Hive markings but could have been written off as eccentric. What he wore now was true Hive Wizard garb.

 It was mostly shades of grey with angular purple patterning. Heavily layered, it was lightly armoured and clearly designed with weight in mind. Which only made sense, seeing how Wizards rarely touched the ground.

Ryan gestured to the outfit, “Look I know it’s a bit much, and I can change before anyone else gets here, but it’s like a graduation gown, y'know?”

Gavin’s eyes were drawn to Ryan’s left forearm. Three large metal stakes came out of the armour on the top of his forearm. On their ends they were finished with an angular loop, much like an eyelet screw.

“Oh these?” Ryan noticed his gaze. He lifted his arm and pointed to them.

Gavin saw the sharpened tip of each stake jutting out of the bottom of Ryan’s forearm.

Gavin paled, “Those aren’t _in_ your arm are they?” He fought down nausea.

Ryan gingerly poked at one, “Well yeah. Did you miss that part?”

 He had. Gavin began to visualize it and felt himself getting sick, “How - through - ” He gagged violently and had to remove his helmet so he did not vomit inside it.

After losing the contents of his stomach, he took a deep breath and realized what a mistake that was. Gavin had been happily filtering out the Hive stench but now was hit with it full on.

Ryan approached the gagging Gavin, “You’re such a child. No one else is this sensitive to the smell.” He grabbed the helmet Gavin had tossed away and shoved it back on his head.

“Now the smell’s inside!” Gavin cried.

“ _It has defiled our altar!_ ” The Wizard screamed.

“ _Not intentionally! He has become ill.”_ Ryan did his best to explain and he gave Gavin his arm to help himself up.

“Bloody hell.” Gavin choked out as he stood. He did his best to avoid looking at Ryan’s left.

Ryan sighed, “It’s really not that bad. Yes it hurt like a motherfucker, but it’s mostly healed now.” He started to walk Gavin out of the chamber.

Gavin noticed that with each step Ryan took, something clinked softly, “What’s that noise?”

“Oh, right.” Ryan pulled up an edge of his outer cloak. Dangling from it was a large three link chain, “Wizards aren’t about stealth. You’re supposed to know when one’s coming.”

Gavin watched him drop the cloak back down with a rattle, “The Hive are ridiculous. I don’t see why you love them so much. They bloody tortured and impaled you, and you’re okay with all of it?!”

Ryan frowned, “It’s worth the sacrifice if it means I can end our war just that much sooner.”

“You must surely know that the Vanguard aren’t going to just lay down arms and cooperate with you?”

“I know.” Ryan sighed, “I know. But it’s worth trying, otherwise our sacrifices have been in vain.”

“You’ve gone and sacrificed far more than they have ever asked for.” Gavin remarked.

“I saw the opportunity and wasn’t going to watch it pass us by. If I hadn’t seized control, a member of the Hive would have done so. It would have only meant more bloodshed.” Ryan shook his head, “I just hope that eventually the Vanguard will understand.”

“Ikora maybe. Cayde possibly. Commander Zavala? No way in hell, mate.” Gavin listed them off.

Ryan laughed, “I’m aware, but if we can get him outnumbered two to one it may just work.”

 "We got our boy Michael. Maybe a Titan can talk sense into a Titan. I think out of all of us he’s also been the most accepting of your… condition.“ Gavin explained.

"When’s the last time a Titan had their mind changed about anything?” Ryan chuckled.

“Doesn’t mean it’s impossible. When’s the last time a Guardian had control over Hive?” Gavin countered.

“It never ceases to amaze me how optimistic this fireteam can be. After all that’s happened.” Ryan mused.

Gavin pouted behind his helm, “We’re all still alive aren’t we? The Vault of Glass has been purged and Crota is dead. I’d say we’ve done nothing but well for ourselves.”

“But in the process we almost lost Ray to the Vex and I almost died. I know you all worry about losing me to the Hive as well. I’ve lost my Light; my status as a Guardian, and I don’t know how much more I have to lose.” Ryan wanted to add that this had all been for the sake of the Traveller’s war. A war humanity had no place in, but had been conscripted into. He bit his tongue. He’d already said too much to his fellow Warlocks when they had come to fetch him for the Tower.

 He didn’t want to be labeled as too far gone.

 Ryan’s Ghost appeared in front of them, stopping them.

“A transmission from the Tower. From Geoff.” The Ghost told them.

Ryan nodded for the signal to be let through.

 The Ghost opened the communication channel, “Ryan.” Geoff greeted.

“Geoff. What’s up?” Ryan responded.

“I’m at the Tower. Jack and I have been talking with Ikora. Figured we should fill her in on your situation before sharing with the rest of the class. Told her all about how you’re in deep with the Hive and can’t just drop everything.” Geoff was sure to articulate it so as to not reveal anything and still leave room for Ryan to maneuver.

“And?” Ryan prompted.

“Ikora thinks she can talk sense into you. I have her here.” Geoff passed the reins to Ikora.

“Warlock.” Ikora stated.

“Ikora.” Ryan replied.

“Am I to assume that I hear correctly and you believe your self imposed mission to gather information on the Hive is of more importance than fortifying the City? When the enemy has already broken our defenses?” Ikora’s question was said in a scolding tone.

“I would never claim that my pursuits are more important than the safety of the City but -” Ryan was cut off.

“But what Warlock?” Ikora interrupted, “Please tell me what justification you could possibly have to ignore orders from the Vanguard. We need every able Guardian to stand guard. Your mission is far from the only one being abandoned in light of recent events.”

“To leave would have me no longer be an 'able Guardian’, Ikora. In my pursuit I have delved too deep to safely extract myself on such a short notice.

 The Hive is leaderless and flustered. They are scrambling to find new leaders among themselves. I have been watching and waiting. When a new hierarchy does arise I will have their names, their faces, and all the information needed to ensure their destruction. Never again will the Hive threaten us, for we will always be one step ahead.

 To extract me would not only risk my life, but all the data I have gathered. I am only one Warlock; I will not turn the tide in battle.” Ryan passionately explained.

 Gavin was impressed with that speech.

Ikora was not, “Haywood, it is not your place to decide what is in the Vanguard’s best interest when issued an order. Or do you claim to know better than our council? That is an insobordinate implication, and I suggest you obey your orders or be reprimanded!”

Ryan appeared frustrated and irritated at Ikora’s stubbornness, “Then I must face reprimand, as obeying your orders would mean my life.”

“You are mistaking an ultimatum as a choice. I will have your bond for this Warlock.” Ikora cut the transmission.

“That went well.” Gavin snorted.

Ryan gave him an unimpressed look, “I figured she wouldn’t drop it. Hopefully Geoff and Jack can find out what fireteam she’s going to send after me and when.”

“You think she’s going to send people after you? After she said how important each Guardian is to the City?” Gavin pointed out.

“They’re not as important as ensuring orders are followed.” Ryan sneered, “She’s convinced herself that I’m disobeying orders and plans to make a harsh example of me.”

Gavin didn’t like how disgusted Ryan looked. Anger he would have understood, but this was condescension.

 "You’re going get exiled at this rate.“ Gavin muttered.

Ryan heard him, "Aren’t I already? Who cares if the Vanguard decides to make it nice and official.” He spat.

Gavin was suddenly afraid of Ryan and how much hate he seemed to have nurtured towards the Vanguard.

“I’ll have to deal with this. Nice and clean.” Ryan spoke to himself. He looked up and shouted an order in Hive.

Gavin jumped at the sudden switch in language, “What’s going on?”

“I have a plan.” Ryan smirked.

“Transmission from the Tower. From Jack.” Ryan’s Ghost appeared once more.

 Ryan waved it through.

“Ryan, It’s Jack.” Jack’s voice was hushed as if he didn’t want to be overheard, “The Vanguard’s sending us after you. We’ll be there shortly. We can talk then.” He ended the transmission.

Ryan only smiled, “Good.” He turned to Gavin, “We’ll meet them deeper down. Where Ghost signals can’t reach.”

 

~*~

 Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Michael had dutifully followed their Ghosts down into the Hive catacombs until they reached the large hall.

Here their Ghosts stopped and the group wandered in to see Ryan and Gavin at the far end of the cathedral-like room. Their radars were going mad with Hive activity but they could see nothing. Of course, the more suspicious outcome would be if there wasn’t Hive activity this deep down.

Gavin was seated on some steps up to a platform where a chair that could only be described as a throne stood.

Ryan was leaning on the large stone hewn throne, and even from this distance the team was able to notice the change in his eyes.

Jack and Geoff exchanged a look but said nothing as they approached.

 Ray wasn’t going to let Ryan’s new attire go unnoticed, “So you think that just because you can no longer be a Warlock, you can be a Wizard instead?”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, “Why not?”

“Are those going through your arm?!” Michael walked up to Ryan to better inspect the stakes.

“Could we talk about something else please?” Gavin made a whimpering noise.

“He doesn’t do well with the thought of these in my arm.” Ryan explained.

“I don’t think I do either…” Geoff commented.

Jack sighed and got them back to the matter at hand, “I’ll admit the changes you’ve managed in all of two days are worrisome, but can we please discuss the Vanguard? Does anyone even remotely have a plan with how to deal with this mess?”

“Actually I do.” Ryan responded. His Ghost came forward and moved Ryan’s chest plate from storage to the the floor between them.

 The armour was shredded and burned.

“My armour torn by Thralls and burned by Wizard fire.” Ryan stated. He gestured to his Ghost and his pulse rifle appeared in his hands, “And my rifle.”

Ryan’s hands began to burn with green flame charring and warping the body of the rifle. When he felt himself finished he tossed it down on top of the armour.

“And that’s all you found.” Ryan looked back to his team.

Jack frowned, “And how long until they realize you aren’t dead? What happens then?”

“This will buy me time. I’ll deal with the rest as it comes.” Ryan explained.

“I don’t like it. Guardians will still come to the moon, and how long until they pick up the signal of your Ghost? You going to fight off Guardians with Hive?” Geoff said.

 Ray crossed his arms, “Not to mention Hive activity has already been labeled as suspicious, so even if they return to 'normal’ and start attacking people again… like that can only mean they have a leader again right? And if they don’t return to normal then the Vanguard will order a raid to clear out as many of them as possible.”

Michael nodded, “Ray’s right. The better story might just be you refusing to go with us. Fighting us off. Play the crazy card; it’s believable.”

“That will have him exiled.” Jack pointed out.

“For all intensive purposes, isn’t he exiled already? He can’t go into the City or Tower anyway…” Ray argued.

“Ray has a point.” Gavin agreed.

Ryan crossed his arms but nodded, “That won’t solve Guardians coming to the moon. I don’t want to have them attacked but the other option is to have the Hive slowly wiped out.”

“I honestly don’t see the problem with that.” Geoff responded.

“I do.” Ryan argued, “I’m responsible for them.”

“And therefore responsible for their actions as well.” Jack added.

 There was a pause in discussion as they all took a moment to think.

“What about diplomacy then?” Michael asked.

“Diplomacy?” Geoff turned to Michael.

“Yeah. Talk the Vanguard into making some official treaty with the Hive. With a Warlock in control of them, something like that is now actually possible.” Michael explained.

“I think the Vanguard will still see Ryan as a Guardian and when they learn he isn’t taking orders anymore they won’t be too happy.” Jack crossed his arms. He knew it was stupid for the Vanguard to act that way, but nothing in their long history suggested they would behave otherwise.

 "Also I have to mention that there is no Hive word for 'Treaty’ or similar. They have oaths, pledges, agreements, but when it comes to differing parties acting together, it’s about assimilation. Overpowering the enemy and making them your own, so to speak.“ Ryan informed them.

"So they wouldn’t accept Guardians as friends?” Gavin asked.

“'Friends’ is a strong word.” Geoff commented.

“What I mean to say is that without a defeat, they won’t be seen as 'part of the Hive’ and the opposite: should I be 'defeated’…” Ryan paused, “Then all who believe themselves stronger than Guardians will fight to regain control. Some would become allied but eventually disagreement will arise and our social structure doesn’t work well with fighting to the death over decisions.”

“Are you telling me that all this falls apart due to cultural bullshit?” Ray was angry.

Ryan didn’t want to mention how it would also be akin to the Vanguard suddenly taking orders from the Vex. The Hive served the Darkness and Guardians the Light. Any treaty could only last as long as Ryan could kill any and all dissenters.

“Look we don’t have to be fucking roommates. Hive stays on the moon and everyone else stays on Earth. We just don’t shoot each other. It’s not difficult.” Michael argued.

“I’m not the party in need of convincing, Michael.” Ryan was blunt, “Convince the Vanguard.”

Geoff cursed under his breath.

Jack exhaled, “It _might_ be possible, but we need to watch our language. Humanity still sees the moon as belonging to them. So that will be a serious hurdle. The prospect of no longer fighting off Hive seeders might be appealing enough to allow an agreement, but eventually that won’t be enough.

 The Hive came here in the first place hunting the Traveller’s Light. No one will forget that, and if anything happens to you,” Jack gestured to Ryan, “I’m sure that’s the first thing they will continue doing.”

“I can’t guarantee anything after my death. You have to know that. But this could be a few years, maybe decades, of less fighting.” Ryan responded.

“That would definitely be worth it.” Geoff begrudgingly agreed.

“How are we supposed to convince the Vanguard?!” Gavin squawked, “They won’t have any of it!”

Michael spoke quietly, “What if we don’t need the Vanguard?”

“The fuck you talking about?” Ray overheard.

Michael removed his helmet. The large scar across his face was very visible in the gloom. He toyed with the helm in his hands, “Why do we need the Vanguard?” He said louder but his eyes didn’t leave his helm.

“You’ve lost me.” Ryan couldn’t figure out what Michael was suggesting.

“Before I say anything, please explain what you are talking about.” Geoff ordered Michael.

“What about the Queen?” Michael blushed and spoke to the helm in his hands, “She controls a Fallen house, maybe she’d be more open to an alliance. Ryan’s an Awoken, and Gavin’s from the Reef; we could pull strings and get an audience.”

Jack squinted as he thought it over, “If we ally with the Queen the Vanguard will be hesitant to cross us, but…” Jack sighed.

“But what?” Gavin cocked his head, “I could get us an audience. Real quick.”

“It’s going behind the Vanguard’s back.” Jack explained, “We would all have to be ready to face the consequences. It could very well be the end of fireteam AH.”

  Ryan remained quiet, but he liked the idea. The Queen only cared about the preservation of her people; she didn’t give two shits about the Traveller and its war.

“Not to sound like an asshole, but it’s fucking worth it.” Ray countered Jack.

“I’m not saying it’s not, I just want everyone on the same page as to consequences.” Jack argued back.

“Geoff?” Ryan turned to their leader to hear his opinion.

Geoff slowly nodded before responding, “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

 

~*~

 The large ornate door opened between the two royal guards and Gavin returned to his waiting fireteam.

“Oi, we’re good.” He gave a nod, “Stow your weapons and we can go right in.”

They began handing off their weapons to the guards.

 Ray was hesitant the hand over Ice Breaker, “Look, I get you don’t want us to bring weapons in, but please don’t fire this gun. Like avoid touching it if you can.”

“It almost took my fingers off.” Michael laughed but flexed his fingers with remembered pain.

“It’s really unstable. The solar energy can flare and come right back at you.” Ray warned.

“Ray, they’re just keeping an eye on our stuff; not taking it for a test run.” Jack chided.

“We’ve waited long enough out here, don’t make me wait any longer.” Geoff threatened.

“Fine. I just don’t want anyone thinking I booby trapped it or something.” Ray pushed the large sniper rifle to a guard.

“Come on you twats!” Gavin urged.

 They hurried to follow Gavin into the throne room.

Michael increased his pace to get right next to Gavin, “Gav, d-do we bow? How should we act?”

“Naw, you’re Guardians. She has no power over you - You’re not her subjects. Just be polite.” Gavin waved him off without looking towards him.

Michael nodded, taking every word in. He’d seen and spoken with the Queen before, but it was always mission based. Ideally he’d like to speak to her without his fireteam present, but that wasn’t likely to happen.

 He didn’t want to admit to having dreams about her fiery red hair and eyes more beautiful than any sunset. She was out of his league, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use the thought of her as a charm. A happy little charm to convince himself the universe held more than just death and darkness.

“Michael, you alright?” Ryan noticed his distracted gaze.

Michael shook himself back to the present and blushed, “I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“If the Queen’s going to have harsh words for anyone, it’s me.” Ryan grumbled. He was trying to build his argument and nothing seemed good enough. His fireteam was counting on him, and he couldn’t disappoint them further. He’d have to be as honest as possible without alienating her or his own team.

 "Have any idea what you’re going to say?“ Geoff asked Ryan.

Ryan gave him a worried look, "How am I supposed to approach this? I don’t know the Queen well at all. Not well enough at least. She’s known to be fickle and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Geoff frowned in understanding, “I’ll speak for the team and introduce the situation, but then you’re on your own. If we want a treaty or whatever, it will be between you and her. We have no say in the matter, and can only be moral support.”

“Doesn’t mean we don’t have a stake in what goes down.” Jack commented.

“Yeah well, only one of us controls an army, and that means only his words matter.” Ray bluntly stated.

“I’ll probably need you all to vouch for me. She has little reason to trust anything I say.” Ryan argued.

“Ryan, you have an army that out numbers everything except maybe the Vex. She will take what you say quite seriously.” Gavin turned around, “She wouldn’t’ve let you into the Reef otherwise. What would be the bloody point?”

 They approached a second set of royal guards that checked them for weapons once again. Satisfied they carried none, the guards waved them through to the throne room.

 The Queen had draped herself over her throne, giving off a strong air of disinterest. She wanted to Guardians to feel as if they had to justify taking her time.

 On either side of the throne stood a Fallen Vandal.

She’d only given them an audience because Gavin had been so adamant about it. She couldn’t deny her own family.

Gavin skipped forward and gave a deep bow before turning around to introduce his fireteam.

 The Queen nodded once when he finished, “And why do you six demand my ear?”

Gavin threw the Queen an irritated look, “Lindsay, you well know why-”

“You will address me as 'your grace’, Gavin.” The Queen corrected him with a scowl.

Gavin pouted, but didn’t argue, “Your Grace, my team and I come seeking your time regarding an alliance.”

Gavin gestured for Geoff to come forward and speak.

Geoff did so, “Your Grace, as leader of this fireteam, I wish you hear out what we have to propose. Through a series of events, Ryan,” Geoff pointed to Ryan, “Has found himself as new commander of the Hive.”

Lindsay chuckled, “So am I to believe that the Hive now have a king? A Guardian?” She looked at Ryan, “You have been misled, friend.”

Ryan stepped forward, “My command is absolute. Do not question it.”

Gavin went wide-eyed and looked rapidly between the two of them. Lindsay wasn’t one to ignore a threat.

 The Queen lost her disinterested demeanour and sat up straight in her throne, “Just because you wear their robes, does not mean you are one of them.”

“But by their rites, I am.” Ryan saw the Queen’s gaze linger on the stakes through his arm, “I have not come here to argue or prove my position. I have come here with an offer.”

“And what offer is that, Rynwuld?” The Queen asked with a smile.

 Ryan was taken aback by her knowledge of the name the Hive had given him, but smiled knowing it meant she had known of his position all along.

 The rest of the fireteam was confused by the exchange but didn’t dare say anything.

“I propose a peace between the Reef and the Hive. We declare the two allied. No longer need the Reef worry about encroaching Tombships. Your enemies will think twice about challenging you.” Ryan spoke.

“You assume that they do not think twice already? The Reef has successfully fended off attackers for centuries. We do not need the help of the Hive.” The Queen responded, “I know why you seek this alliance. It is to protect you from the Vanguard. They will mark you a traitor, if they have not already. They will want your head. You fear them and want to use my name as a shield.”

Ryan was angered by that, but she wasn’t entirely wrong, “I do not fear the Vanguard. I only wish to preserve their numbers. They are fools who will send Guardians to their deaths in pursuit of me. They will not be convinced that the Hive can be an ally, and will force my hand in self preservation. I do not deny that your name would be a shield, but it would be their shield, not mine.”

 The Queen tilted her head thoughtfully, “And why would I care if the Traveller’s army were to shrink? Guardians are a nuisance. Light wielding warriors who believe the universe theirs.

 The Hive serves the Darkness, and the Darkness has caused us nothing but turmoil.”

“The Hive serves me.” Ryan corrected her. He wanted to agree with her opinion of Guardians but wouldn’t do so with his team present, “And last I checked, Guardians have been nothing but a boon to the Reef; killing your enemies upon request.”

“You speak as if you yourself are no longer of their ranks.”

Ryan smiled, “All Light has left me. I am no Guardian and hold no loyalties to servants of the Traveller.”

Lindsay smirked, “Yet here you are with five Guardians.”

“These men have earned that loyalty. They are my brothers and I would die for each of them. That will always be true regardless of their affiliation.” Ryan explained.

“So, an ex-servant of the Traveller wishes to ally with the Reef to prevent the destruction of the Traveller’s remaining forces. You would use my name to end a war, but what do I gain in exchange? You said I need no longer worry about incursions by the Hive, but I needn’t be your ally to expect that. Or would you make an enemy of me?” The Queen summarized.

Ryan was becoming beyond irritated at her constant circling back, “My army out numbers yours a thousand to one, Your Grace.” He stated far too bluntly and heard the sharp intakes of breath from his team, “If need be, I would make an enemy of you.”

“Ryan-” Gavin gasped.

Ryan ignored him, “I do not wish for us to be enemies. Your borders would only benefit from additional ships.” He hoped the offer would make up for the threat.

 The Queen leaned back in her throne and eyed him suspiciously, “I will not Hive within our borders.”

“The ships don’t have to manned by Hive.” Ryan proposed.

 The Queen waved her attendants away, “Leave us. The two of us have much to discuss.”

“And us?” Gavin gestured to the Guardians and himself.

 "Unless you too command an army, I have nothing more to say to any of you. Leave the Hive King and I to discuss the details of our alliance.“ Lindsay ordered and her guard immediately ushered them out.

 The fireteam left Ryan behind and were told to wait outside where they had initially waited on the Queen.

 Ray looked to Gavin who seemed beyond irritated, "So is this a good sign?”

Gavin crossed his arms, “Well yeah, but,”

“But what?” Geoff asked.

“She just right ticks me off when she acts all high and mighty.” Gavin answered.

“Gavin, she’s the Queen.” Geoff stated.

“Don’t give her the right to throw us out; we’re his team.” Gavin argued.

“We’d only be a distraction while they discuss the details of the alliance. She’s right in saying we have no input to give.” Jack explained.

“I should be in there.” Gavin whined.

“Feeling entitled?” Ray gave a laugh.

Gavin looked at his team watching him as if he were crazy, “She’s my bloody sister; she’s supposed to keep me in the loop!”

There was stunned silence.

“You’re related to the Queen?! Her fucking brother?!” Michael sputtered in disbelief.

“Did you all seriously not know?!” Gavin’s voice was shrill.

 "No!“ Geoff’s voice cracked.

"He’s fucking royalty. We’ve been risking the life of the Reef prince.” Jack covered his face.

“So when you said you knew the Queen you actually did know her.” Ray remembered, “Fucking hell, Gavin. You’ve taken rockets to the face, and we’ve used you as bait.”

“I wouldn’t be a Guardian if I didn’t like it! I fought for the permission to do so!” Gavin explained.

“What would the Queen do if we got you killed?!” Geoff was remembering all that their team had been through.

“That’s the risk I accepted by becoming a Guardian!” Gavin shouted.

“Shit.” Jack muttered.

“While we’re on the topic, does anyone else want to admit to being some form of royalty, or god king, or something?!” Geoff raised his hands in challenge.

“I honestly thought you knew when I joined the team.” Gavin admitted quietly.

“I knew you were Reef born, but that’s all you told me.” Geoff frowned.

“Sorry?” Gavin squeaked.

“Can’t do shit about it now, Geoff.” Ray stated, “At least we now know he can actually be useful.”

“Hey!” Gavin wasn’t happy with the insult.

 Geoff grunted. He was still displeased by the revelation.

“We don’t have to refer to you as 'Your Grace’, do we?” Ray joked and received a punch in the shoulder from Gavin.

 They stood around in silence after that. Soon standing became leaning, then leaning became crouching. Eventually they were all seated on the ground.

Michael appeared deep in thought. He finally decided to ask Gavin about what was bothering him, “Gav,”

“Yeah?” Gavin was sat next to him.

“The Queen called Ryan a King.” Michael stated.

“Well he sorta is, isn’t he? I mean, if Hive have kings, but in our language that’s what it is.” Gavin commented.

“If they’re forming an alliance, you don’t think that they’d…” Michael blushed.

“They wot?”

“Well historically that means a marriage, right?” Michael forced the words out.

Gavin let out a sharp boisterous laugh, “Lindsay marry Ryan?!” He fell into a fit of laughter.

Michael pouted; he felt it was a valid question.

 It was difficult for the rest of the team not to overhear.

“Actually, Michael does have a good question.” Jack commented, “It would be the traditional resolution.”

“Are you all mad? What would marriage have to do with anythin’? Sounds like a stupid human tradition.” Gavin calmed his laughter, “The Queen will marry who she wants, whenever she wants, and only if she wants it. Ryan has far too large a stick up his arse to ever be of interest to her.”

“Really?” Michael perked up.

“A political marriage? What brilliant human thought that one up? How would that ever work?” Gavin continued.

Geoff saw that Gavin was dead serious, “It wouldn’t be unheard of, Gavin.”

“You Earth born are mental.” Gavin was astonished. He shook his head, “Besides, rumour is she has her eye on someone already. But hell if she ever tells me who.”

Michael’s heart dropped, “Oh.” He scolded himself for getting excited at Gavin’s reaction to political marriage.

 The doors to the throne room opened and Ryan walked out.

They jumped to their feet and began bombarding him with questions.

“It’s done.” Ryan said over their questions, “The Reef is allied with the Hive. We’ve prevented a war, and a lot of bloodshed.”

There were cheers and Geoff clapped Ryan on the shoulder.

Ryan put up his hand to quiet them, “There is one unresolved condition. A term the Queen was adamant about.”

“Oh shit, what is it?” Geoff was suddenly worried.

Ryan looked at Michael with a far too mischievous expression, “She extends invitation to our dear Michael; she wishes to have him in her service.”

Michael seemed to immediately freeze. He stared at Ryan unable to string together words to form a response. His mouth moved but no sound came.

“Michael, calm down. I’ll talk her out of it, don’t worry. This is just her toying with us.” Gavin tried to comfort Michael.

“No!” Michael finally choked out, “I mean yes, but no to Gavin. Yes to the Queen.”

Ryan tried to hide his smirk but was failing.

“What is it?” Jack asked him as Gavin and Michael began to argue.

“She likes him.” Ryan quietly answered Jack, “And the way he was staring at her, I figure he likes her as well.”

Jack beamed and aroused suspicion in Gavin and Michael. He waved them away with a lie that it was their argument making him smile.

“I’m actually happy. It feels good.” Jack gave a sighing chuckle.

Ryan lost his smile at that. It was true; happiness was far too scarce, and the future looked far from bright. 


End file.
